False Arrest
by badly-knitted
Summary: Bikky has been arrested, charged with possession of drugs, but is all as it appears?


**Title:** False Arrest

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Bikky, Commissioner Rose, OMC.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Setting:** Around Vol. 6.

 **Summary:** Bikky has been arrested, charged with possession of drugs, but is all as it appears?

 **Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Possession'

 **Word Count:** 759

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"You arrested my son for WHAT?" Ryo sounded like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Possession of a controlled substance," the other detective replied smugly, lolling back in his seat and indicating the evidence bag, containing a small sachet of white powder.

"That's not even mine!" Bikky said hotly. "I've never seen it before, someone must have planted it on me!" He glared at the detective then turned to Ryo. "I was just minding my own business heading home from practice, when he stopped me for no reason and made me empty out my kit bag so he could search it. I swear it's nothing to do with me, Ryo. You've gotta believe me! You know I steer clear of drugs!"

"I know, Biks. Don't worry; we'll sort this out."

"There's nothin' to sort out," the detective stated with an air of finality. "The kid's guilty, I got him fair and square; that was in his bag. Doesn't matter what he says, his kind are all the same; if they're not usin' they're dealin'."

"Excuse me; his kind?" Ryo's tone went low and dangerous. "You're saying you stopped and searched my son, illegally, because of the color of his skin?"

"He's not your real son though, is he? You're just fostering him, way I heard it, tryin' to straighten him out and earnin' a few extra bucks for it. That's admirable, I guess, but a leopard can't change its spots."

"We may not be related by blood, but that doesn't make Bikky any less my son," Ryo said coldly. "You saw a mixed-race boy walking along the street, so you stopped and searched him, without a warrant and without probable cause. If you print your 'evidence', I'm wiling to bet you won't find my son's prints on it anywhere, because he never touched it, which means he's been detained for no reason. You must have been so disappointed to find nothing when you searched him, otherwise you wouldn't have found it necessary to plant a little something to justify your actions. The way I hear it, this isn't the first time either, although I think you'll find it will be the last. I.A.D. have been watching you for a while, Detective Devlin, they just didn't have the evidence they needed to act… until now. C'mon, Biks." Ryo led his boy away as two other detectives relieved Devlin of his gun and shield, cuffing his wrists behind his back and hauling the disgraced cop away.

Commissioner Rose stopped them before they reached the door. "Nicely done, both of you, and thanks for agreeing to help out."

"Don't thank me, Commissioner, it was Bikky's decision." Ryo rested his hand proudly on his foster son's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, after what happened to Roger…" Bikky trailed off. Roger Wells had been one of Bikky's basketball teammates until he'd been convicted of possession with intent to sell a few weeks earlier and tossed in juvie. Seeing his hopes and dreams fading away over something he hadn't done, and unable to prove his innocence, he'd tried to take his own life. Thankfully he'd failed and was recovering in hospital. Commissioner Rose had heard about what had happened, and a few days ago, he'd approached Ryo on behalf of the I.A.D. about using Bikky in a sting operation designed to prove Devlin was planting evidence on innocent kids in order to 'clean up the neighbourhood.'

Ryo had been reluctant to involve Bikky, but his foster son had jumped at the chance to clear his friend's name and bring down a racist bigot into the bargain, so with both Bikky and Ryo wearing wires, the trap had been set, and now Devlin was finished.

"Cops like Devlin give all of us a bad name," Ryo told the Commissioner. "He couldn't be allowed to go on abusing his authority; I shudder to think how many young lives he's ruined."

"We'll be reopening his previous cases. I have a feeling quite a few of them will be overturned thanks to the two of you."

"I hope you're right." Ryo smiled at his foster son. "You know, Bikky, if you weren't so set on a basketball career, you'd make a pretty good cop, or even an actor. You did good today."

"Thanks, Ryo." Bikky grinned. "I'll leave being a cop to you though, I don't really think I'm cut out for it, there's way too many rules and regulations. As for acting…" He shook his head. "All that learning lines and rehearsing scenes is too much like hard work."

.

The End


End file.
